The Denpa Men: They Came By Wave
The Denpa Men: They Came By Wave is the debut title in the Denpa Men franchise for the 3DS. The game had a demo released before having a fully releasing in 2012. The game wasn't localized until September of that year in multiple languages such as German, French(not available in Quebec), Spanish, Portuguese, Dutch and Italian. Plot The game starts out with a randomly selected hero showing up from the right side of the top screen and asks if you can see him correctly and then he flies off the the left making you turn to his location, then he goes to Digitoll and lands on the group. The hero introduces himself and explains that your 3DS is now his home territory to live in, he then asks a favor of you. He asks you to help him Rescue Crystal, his girlfriend from the King of Evil whom wishes to marry her. So then he suggests to catch denpa men and heads into the Antenna Tower(the animation makes me think he sank into the hill)Then after catching denpa men, you then go to the Denpa House to sort your party and choose which members to bring to the Digitoll Cave. After going through several dungeons you battle the King of Evil in the Evil Tower, once you defeated him he flies away to the Dark Ruins. Which in turn you must go there in order to beat post game and get the first ending, eventually you go to a place called "The Road to Oasis" which is after the Volcano and where the fairies live. After going through a maze like area and defeating the Moss Demon you then head to meet the Fairies, after talking to some NPC's you meet the fairy queen. She then asks you to go to Ice Island to save her sister who went there and never came back, after saving her from Ice Demon you then go back and she helps you get to the Dark Ruins which the door tells you that you need a special emblem to get in or you sell your soul(aka the hero's soul)if you enter without the emblem and your entire party is wiped out then i guess the hero never leaves(i don't think anyone did that before please let me know or edit it)if you go inside with it you won't need the hero to sell his soul, then after some mazes and stuff you find the King of evil. You then battle against him and after defeating him you save Crystal, after the credits your Hero requests another favor. He and Crystal wish to be married, apparently engagement isn't enough and so you need to get the Oath Emblem which allows your Hero to get married. After 3 trials and defeating the Guardians(King, Queen and Rook respectively.)your treated to the Hero's wedding scene where the fairy queen approves of the marriage and then roll the credits. After that there's one last thing you can do besides collecting all the items in the game, it is defeating the Grand King(a gold recolor of The King of Evil but is one tough of a boss)Once you do all of that, there's not much you can do afterwards. Differences from later games. Unlike The Denpa Men 2: Beyond The Waves and The Denpa Men 3: The Rise of Digitoll there are some notable differences. * You must go to the Underground Cave to obtain PC Parts which is for the PC/QR Code scanner. * There is no Pink, Yellow, Silver or Gold denpa men in the game. * The models and textures for Fairies, Denpa men and Dwarfs are different. * The only game in the series to support more than one language. * The only game in the series to not allow pictures of Denpa men to be taken. * The only game in the series to not have models for gear other than the clothes which are just textures. * The only game in the series to use Offerings instead of Gold for the spirit shrine. Note: There's details that are missing in this Post such as paths(I.E entering the Dark Ruins without the emblem or anything.) Category:Games in the series